Tears and a Goodbye Promise
by Black Thoroughbred Filly
Summary: Nina had recently lost her grandmother. Nina is now pretty close to Sarah, then suddenly life changes and Sarah died. Takes place after Nina learned after Trudy told her that she died. Rated T just to be safe. One-Shot


**This story is my first one for House of Anubis. This is what happen, sadly Nina's grandmother died a few months ago, and Sarah was like a family member to her, but suddenly Sarah died, and Nina heard on the phone and ran up to her room and didn't come down, this is where it begins. **

Sarah, Sarah, Sarah. Her name still blinds my head. Tears stain my pale white skin beneath my eyes. My hands are sore from covering my eyes, I was trying to think that this was all a nightmare, but once my hands gave way I would look around and see that it was true. Sarah the old woman who gave me the necklace that hung from neck. It seemed like just yesterday I found her walking and thought she was just a crazy elderly woman. When truthfully deep beneath those eyes of hers a flame that burned for the many years she has walked this earth still burn like it has just been lit. It's been awhile since that day. I still can't believe she is gone, truly gone. I just want to scream, scream so I wake up from the horrible nightmare. Tears fall from my face and crash down into my hands. My chest hurts each breath I take feels like someone just hit me in the ribs. My heart is pounding like horse hooves pelting the ground with a huge amount of force. I just wish that she hadn't died. She was like a life source to way back when she was a little girl. She was just teaching us what happened, and then she disappeared like a ghost. I am sitting on my bed; with a few stray tears descend to the floor beneath my feet. My heart felt like it just fell from it's shelf in my heart, and fell to the ground and shattered. I just keep replaying those last moments I saw her. Suddenly I hear the brass colored doorknob move. My door opened and a person walked in. I didn't bother to look up, I was just too upset. The mysterious person sat down next to me on my bed. "Nina" the person said. I move my face a bit in my hands to see Fabian. The person I trusted most at this entire school. I then dropped my hands from my face. I must look terrible, miserable, and truly deeply down inside me I felt like that. I felt Fabian's left arm wrap around my shoulders. "Why did she…have to" I said as I leaned into Fabian's chest. He wrapped his right arm around my abdomen. He pulled me close. I cried into his shirt. "It's okay Nina, its okay" Fabian whispered with such a calming voice. "I can't believe she is actually gone" I said into his shirt. "I know, but you have to stay strong Nina" Fabian said and I nodded in agreement. "She was like grandma…" I said, remembering grandma when she sadly passed away a few months earlier. I started to cry again. "I miss her" I said when I finally got a lungful of air. "I'm here for you Nina, always will be" Fabian said to me. I was so grateful I had him. I felt him move his head to my head and place a kiss on my forehead. His left arm was making little circles on my back, and his right hand was holding me close to him. "Thanks Fabian, this means a lot to me" I said. "No problem" Fabian said to me. I soon yawned it was getting late. Amber told me that she was staying at a friend's house tonight since it was Sunday tomorrow. "Fabian" I asked. "Yeah" he answered. "Can you stay with me for the night?" I asked some what blushing, but still had a few stray tears falling from my eyes. "Sure, let me just ask Trudy" he said as he looked at me in the eyes. "I'll be right back" Fabian said and he kissed me once again on the forehead. Soon he returned with a pillow and a blanket. "She said it was alright" he said as he rolled the blanket onto the floor. Once he was done he sat on the side of my bed, since while he was gone I slid under the covers. He looked at me in the eyes. "Goodnight Nina" he said. I slowly saw his head leaning closer to mine. I also leaned my head in. With that our lips met, and within a few seconds we pulled apart. "Goodnight Fabian" I said as I watched him fall on the floor and covered with a blanket. We looked into each other's eyes and we slowly drifted off to sleep.

"_Nina" a mysterious voice said. I open my eyes and shoot up from where I was sleeping, and there right in front of me was Sarah. "Sarah" I said not believing what my eyes were watching. "It's me Nina" She said in a pink nightgown looking down at me. "I miss you" I said as I felt a few tears fall from my face. "I miss you too Nina" She said. She walked slowly up to the side my bed and kissed my forehead. "Remember I am always with you" Sarah told me as she placed a hand on my shoulder. "I got to leave now Nina" she said as she slowly turned away from me and walked towards the window in my room. "Sarah wait, don't leave" I said as I got out of bed and ran towards the direction she was walking. When I was just about to reach her hand, she disappeared. "Sarah…" I knew she was gone, she wouldn't come back, but it's so tough to let her go. "Sarah please come back" I pleaded with tears falling from my face as I fell to my knees next to the window. "Nina" A voice said, it sounded recognizable. "Nina, wake up" I heard the voice yet again. I was just too saddened to listen, I didn't want to leave, and I wanted to see Sarah again. I shook my head, trying not letting go to this vision; I just kept thinking I needed to see her again. Suddenly I was swept out of the dream._

"Nina, Nina, you gotta wake up" I heard Fabian's voice echo into my head. My eyes burst open and I shot up out of my bed. I saw Fabian sitting on the edge of my bed with his hands on my shoulders. "Sarah" all I could say and I felt a tear start to grow on my right eye. "Nina, it's alright" Fabian pulled me into an embrace. I slowly let a few tears fall from my face. "Shh…its okay" his calming voice said to me. "Hey, how bout I sleep up here with you" he said looking down at me. I nodded and leaned back down onto my pillow. Fabian slowly fell next to me. Our heads faced each other. He placed his arms around me. I felt content, and safe in his arms. His head resting above mine, I curled up next to his chest. Slowly falling asleep in his arms I looked over at the window and looked at the moon that shined from the dark sky. "I'll never forget you Sarah" I slowly whispered. I swore I heard a reply that said "I will never forget you either". With that I fell asleep. I truly never will forget her, I wont. That's a promise

**Please tell me what you think, and please no bad ones. I did this when I watched that most recent episode and I cried.  
thanks**

**-BTF**


End file.
